


Sky and Earth, Earth and Sky

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy





	Sky and Earth, Earth and Sky

Blue reaches out to green  
The sky is in love with the earth  
Held together in the balance,  
They are, but never quite touching

This world is too cruel for that

But not cruel enough, it seems,  
To rip them apart  
For good.

So here they are  
And there  
And there again

Until the end of days.

Heaven knows if even forever will lay them to rest.

And even if it did,  
Surely they would lie together,  
Bound beyond death, beyond time  
To each other.

And green reaches out to blue  
The earth is in love with the sky  
But he can’t quite touch him,  
No matter how much he might try.

His life is not kind enough for that.

But it’s not so cruel  
That he can’t keep him close  
Every now and again

Extending on  
In an endless pattern  
Of losing and finding

Each other again.

And it will always be like that

For as long as he exists  
And maybe longer  
If he thinks about it  
He never was the type to let go.


End file.
